


Mercy Thompson Fusion

by RandomShmoe



Series: April NaNoWriMo [2]
Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Lance passing as an Alpha, Omega Lance (Voltron), Werewolves, alternate universe-Mercy Thompson fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomShmoe/pseuds/RandomShmoe
Summary: VLD fused with the Mercy Thompson books. The team are werewolves, but nothing too descriptive in this story.Day 2 and Day 3 for Camp NaNoWriMo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not like the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics that I've seen. This is taking the Alpha/Omega from the Mercy Thompson and Alpha and Omega books.
> 
> Quick summary of this verse:  
> Majority of werewolves are Alphas. Each Alpha has an...alphanish to them. Some are more Alpha than others and that decides the rank in the Pack.  
> Werewolves are always on high alert, for if they let down their guard then other werewolves take that as a weakness and can attack to rise up in power in the Pact. They can detect lies easily and any form of eye contact is a battle of dominance: to look away means to concede the battle.
> 
> A rare few werewolves are Submissive. They are at the bottom of the pack, however, they are valuable for the Alphas. Alphas are able to let down their guards around a Submissive because the Submissive have no desire to move up in the Pact. 
> 
> Even rarer is the Omega werewolf. They are outside the Pact structure. They can calm all wolves easily if they let their wolf free. No one will hurt an Omega, they will protect them fiercely.
> 
> This is just the bare basics and it's been awhile since I've read the Series so I'm a bit rusty on the specific details.

Lance wakes up with a desperate gasp of air, eyes wide and fearful. Sweat - causing his clothes to stick completely to his skin - is covering his entire body, his heart is pounding wildly in his chest and threatening to climb up his throat as his chest is heaving with each gulp of air. 

His wolf is crawling just under the surface of his skin - anxious and twitchy. One of Lance’s hands reach up and clutch at his shirt as he curls forward to try and calm the two of them down before their terror wakes up the others through their pack bond. Thankfully a wave of calm crashes over him and he collapses in a boneless heap. His wolf settling down as much as his anxiousness would allow.

“Thanks Blue,” Lance mutters and can feel Blue purr in response, follow by a curious prod, “Something’s going to happen today. Something not so great,”

With that vocal acknowledgment Lance’s wolf settles even further, burying himself even deeper within Lance, till the time to shine is finally here. Hands rub at his face, causing him to grimace at the feel of the drying sweat. Throwing his blankets to the side he stands up and makes his way to the attached bathroom to wash up. 

There's a knock on his door just as he is stepping back into the room and he stares at the door in confusion. Who would be at his door this late at ‘night’? With a shrug, and making sure his towel won't slip from his waist, Lance steps up to the door and opens it. Only to blink in surprise on who is on the other side, “Shiro? What is it? What's wrong?”

Dark grey eyes take in the male in front of him before raising his eyes and their eyes lock. Dark blue eyes blink and slide to the side as he slightly bares his neck at the Alpha of their little pack. Shiro shifts slightly, “I felt the trace of your terror through the pack bond. It was cut off abruptly. I just was checking in on you,”

“Ah, sorry sorry,” Lance glances back at Shiro - keeping his gaze on the Black Paladin’s nose, “I thought I stopped it from traveling through the bond. I just had a nightmare, it was nothing important,”

“You’re lying,” Shiro growls out, not appreciating his third’s evasiveness.

Lance sighs out and runs a hand through his still damp hair, “I just don’t want to talk about it right now Shiro. Honest, it was just a nightmare,” Blue eyes shift to the side, “A nightmare that felt too real is all,”

Shiro relaxes at hearing the truth this time, “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” the Blue Paladin nods his head stiffly, “Very well, just know I’m here if you need anything,” With another nod from Lance Shiro takes a step back and turns to head back to his room. Only to pause as something occurs to him, “Oh, one more thing before I leave,”

Lance leans against his door frame, “What’s that?”

“Your wolf felt...off when I felt him in the bond,” Shiro comments, “Is everything ok with the two of you?”

Lance grins wide, “Everything is fine between the two of us. Blue stepped in to help calm us down. You probably felt her presence as well?”

Shiro studies the Cuban once again and can’t detect any lies, “Maybe. Get back to bed, we have some planning to do for a new mission later,”

Lance salutes as Shiro starts walking away, “Sure thing Alpha,” He steps back into his room to get changed into new pajamas and to get some more sleep. He’s going to need it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I figure for the team in this verse:
> 
> Alphas: Shiro, Keith, Pidge  
> Submissive: Hunk  
> Omega: Lance
> 
> There will be more of this verse coming at some point. Not sure when.


End file.
